


Tricky Spirits

by Mint_Deerlove



Series: Spirit Spirit [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Leaving Home, Manipulation, Smut, guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Deerlove/pseuds/Mint_Deerlove
Summary: A month of the Guilds rejection to the new Fairy Tail members has caused them to leave. What happens when the paths turn because of a tricky, manipulative spirit?





	1. 'False' Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> I am re-writing my previous series.

Lucy walked into the Guild. She didn't bother to shout 'Ohyao minna' in hope that they'll eventually notice her. In fact they also ignored the new Guild members as well.

The blonde made her way to her usual table with her 'true' Nakama.

"Ohyao gozaimasu Lucy-San!" Wendy noticed her presence and smiled with her fangs at her.

"Ohayao gozaimasu Wendy, how was your night?" she asked as she sat down next to the water Mage who was deep in conversation with the iron dragon.

"Oh it was good! Carla even learnt a new recipe for tea." the dark haired-blunette cheerfully spoke. Her white exceed nodded while taking another sip from her  tea. She set it down on her saucer and then glanced up at the Celestial Mage.

"So how's your book going then?" Carla asked.

"Well, I might be done at the end of this month. But I want to let you guys read it first but I promised Levy that I'd let her be the first person to read..." Lucy trailed off looking down at the wooden bench

"You have to break some promises every now and then Lucy. Maybe just this once." Carla informed, raising her tea for another sip.

"I would, but a Celestial wizard never breaks a promise. It's just that...I would feel like I'm betraying myself somehow." she responded.

"If you mean betraying yourself with your stubbornness then your right." The while feline said.

"Carla!" Wendy yelped.

"Don't worry Wendy she's right, there are times when we need to stop being stubborn." she smiled a small smile at the sky maiden. But as quickly as it had come it went.

"Lucy-San Natsu's coming this way..." a worried tone was in the young girls eyes. She looked up and was expecting him to come from behind but her eye just caught him from coming behind Wendy.

"Hey Lucy." he plainly said, not even a smile was on his face. 

She looked up into his eyes, "Yes Natsu, what do you want?" she asked, she felt that it was going to be an unfortunate turn of events.

"Well the whole Team had an agreement that we want you out of the Team. It's so we can have room for Lisanna." The blonde felt tears start to sting in her eyes but quickly blinked them away, hoping the pink-haired boy didn't smell them.

"Ok then." She chose to show no emotion to what he said.

"Don't you want to know why?" He snarled. Before she could answer he continued. "Your weak Lucy! Always running away from danger, and you always expect to be saved. You hide behind your spirits! Making them do the work you should be doing! Well I don't know what you pampered life did to you b-"

"Just stop Natsu! I for one do not hide behind my spirits. They are the type of magic that I use to defend myself the same you use to defend yourself! If I were to hide behind them I'd just allow them to get hurt, but I don't! You have no right to speak about my spirits at all Natsu Dragneel, not after you've ignored me!" SHe picked up my bag and walked towards the Guild doors. Ignoring the glares she received. The She felt it a punch of flames hit the back of her head.

Then all magic came raining down on her. Damaging her skin. Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy,  Lily and Carla rushed to her defence.

"I thought we were supposed to be Nakama?!" Wendy roared. Everyone stood shocked at the little dragon slayer. Wendy was never this fury driven before.

"She's no longer Nakama, step away from her." Erza commanded. 

Wendy growled, she growled almost like a dragon. "If she's no longer Nakama then so are we..." she helped Lucy up and thenbegan to walk out the Guild with the others. 

A laugh echoed through the Guild hall, leaving the Guild confused on who was laughing. Natsu stared up at the wooden beams and yelled, "Who the hell is there?" The laughter quietened to a giggle. The dragon slayer growled in frustration then launched himself up with flaming feet up at the top. The figure jumped down and landed in the middle of the Guild hall.

A Faunus stood with brown furry skin. She had mint green hair with two thick bangs that ended at her waist and two large bundles of the hair at the back to the side. Turquoise eyes, a nose of a deer, cream freckles dusted her slightly furry skin. Deer ears stuck out from the side yo be littered in five or six earings on each ear. She wore a lavender sleeveless turtleneck that stoped halfway down her stomach. Down the middle of her stomach was white fur going down. She wore a high waisted thigh-length corset shorts in a dark blue. A deer Tail poked from the side though the most noticeable thing about her was that the bottom half of her legs were deer legs. She held a gold pendant that glowed with magic.

"Heh this manipulation spell was too easy..." she swung the pendant in her hand and smirked.

"Wait so all of that..." Levy started but never finished.

"Yes, I used a manipulation pendant on all of you! Although I'd love to stay and chat I have to finish off my Mission, Activate: Scent cover!" Her body glowed a soft blue then faded.

Natsu sniffed the air. "Her scent has really vanished." Then the Faunus' body began to tremble. She got down on all fours then the unthinkable happened. 

The sound of bones stretching filled the room. Her hands stretched till they morphed into hoofs. Her body stretched and allowed all sorts of noises to be heard as it turned into the body of a deer, her clothes faded to become brown and dotted with cream spots. Her face stretched till it was a face of a deer. Tall and elegant.

Then a binding light surrounded her and she vanished.

Fairy Tail stood there for what seemed like forever but was only 15 minutes.

"We must find our Nakama before it's too late. Natsu, Levy, Gray, Happy. Follow me , the rest stay here in case they come back!" Erza shouted out orders.

once outside she stopped with those she had called behind her. "Levy you go to Lucy's, Gray this once I'll allow into Fairy Hills you shall go to Juvia's, Natsu and Happy you'll go to Gajeel's and I'll go to Wendy's." She commanded once again.

Natsu was about to complain why he couldn't go to Lucy's instead but then the gears turned in his head and figured it out.

 

Half an hour passed at the Guild and the all started to return, with nothing in their search. Levy eventually entered, but in state that they though she'd never be in.

Tears streamed down the blunettes face, a black box held in her hand with a small scrap of paper attached to it. Lisanna and Mira comforted the sobbing while Erza took the box s the Guild listened to the words they weren't hoping for.

" 'Dear Fairy Tail,

Thanks for teaching us what Nakama is, even if you've now failed to show it. For this we'll eternally be grateful.

Goodbye from your old Guild mates.

P.S open the box once you get to the Guild' ". Erza obliged and opened it. What they say sent them into sorrow for the rest of the day.

Their old Nakama's Guild marks floated up from the magical preserve box. Fading  into a bomb of gold, sprinkling those down below. Their tears and pain chocked them all for the rest of the day. 

They had lost their fellow Nakama.

Gone, maybe even forever....


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tricky spirit has appeared again but what is her plan with their old friends?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone has been confiscated so I hope that I can still update as usual.

Lucy walked up to Magnolia Train Station with a bag. She had summoned Virgo to give everyone a lacrimal that held storage. They had planned to travel to a town called Begonia, where one of the Heartfilia's smallest holiday homes lied. Lucy claimed that it was about the size of the Guild hall, which was still pretty large.

Wendy had also made a spell that cancelled out your smell from as soon as you put it on. A spell on sky dragons could make. She had decided to put it in bracelets and necklaces so that the spell wouldn't cancel as it was a powerful spell. 

Paranoia began bind its spell around the girl as she became cautious of her surroundings hoping not to bump into anyone from Fairy Tail. She reached the station and walked towards the train times. Their train was due in 6 minutes. Having a quick look around the sparsely populated train station realised that they no one else had arrived yet. To save time she walked to the ticket booth and paid for six tickets to their destination.

"Lucy-San!" Wendy's familiar voice rang in her ears. She turned around after she had given the money and the man at the booth had handed her the tickets. She smiled and waved her free hand at the young dragon slayer. Carla walked next to her and Juvia behind her. Wendy had on a small black rucksack and a small pouch, possibly containing the spell that she had prepared. Juvia was carrying a dark blue bag with a fur trim. A small hand-made ghost as a key ring.

"Hi Wendy! Ahh Juvia and Carla too. I didn't think everyone would be here this early. The train is coming in four minutes. I just hope Gajeel and Lily are here before then. The next one will be here in an hour. Fairy Tail would probably discovered us by then." She ended with a grim face.

"Gee hee! We're here now bunny girl." Gajeel appeared behind the small group with Pantherlily flying behind him.

"A good thing you are. If Erza was to storm down to the train station she would've single handed dragged us back to the Guild. That would be if they did even care about us..." Carla spoke.

'The 12:17 train is now arriving, please step back from the platform!' The speakers blared signaling the arrival of the train. They all got on board just as the ticket inspector asked for tickets. Lucy held up all six tickets. Then handed it out to all of them in case they wanted to go somewhere else on the train.

Within a minute the train sped away on the tracks, away from Magnolia....

 

 

"So Lucy, do you have any idea on how we are to sustain money in our new home?" Carla asked, sipping from the tea that went around the train, due to the long journey to each town. 

"Ermm... I actually haven't thought of that. But I know that there's an old garden to grow flowers, vegetables and fruit, I remember it was quite large. Itvwas where we got most of our food at this holiday home..." she pondered. "So we'll just have to tidy, clean and maybe fix most parts of the house. And weed the garden. Let's hope it's not too bad." Lucy sighed.

"Juvia can starts a business in making toys for children love ri- Lucy-San. It's been a while since Juvia has sewn but she reckons that she's just a bit rusty. Though Juvia must ask Lucy, is Begonia a town with a lot of children?" Juvia tilted her her head to the side. Her short locks of blue hair to the side slightly.

"Well Begonia is nearly as big as Magnolia but it's a town with big families of usually 3-4 children. The birth rate was the same every year we went. So it may've gone down a bit last time I looked up. But there should still be a lot of children as there used to be hopefully." 

"Me and Lily can work at a BlackSmiths if there is one. Knowing Wendy over there she'd want to work at a local doctors or Hospital with Carla." Gajeel said.

Lucy smiled with satisfaction. "Then everything's settled then. With all the money we have added up together we have 1.8 Million Jewels. The only thing that we really need to worry about is doing the house and the garden. And the last time I checked it wasn't sold so hopefully we should be fine." They all nodded and then began to do their own thing.

It was a peaceful atmosphere. Gajeel gently strumming on his guitar, Lily drinking some kiwi juice with sparkles around him, Juvia seeing a Kawaii doll, Carla sipping from another cup of tea, Wendy reading a book on how to enchant herbs to be better of use and Lucy writing her Novel. The long 5 hours passed till they reached their destination.

 

"So this is Begonia? Juvia finds the atmosphere here comforting!" she smiled as she gazed around.

"Well let's head to the Mayor's house and  tell him that we'd like to use my old holiday home."

They began to walk through the crowd of tourists that had come to visit the relaxing town. Once out the Train Station they were approached by a girl just older than them. Well in fact she wasn't a girl at all. She was a Faunus.

She wore a black lace up boots that went just below the knee, a space blue skirt that was 4 inches above the knee and was split up one side which ended on her hip. A black kimono shirt that had colours splattered around to show off a galaxy with adorable planets and stars. 

Her turquoise eyes laid upon Lucy making her mouth move. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked as she cocked her head of mint green hair to the side. 

Lucy gave her a split second of an accusing look them answered. "Yes? Why do you ask?" She slowly asked.

"Ahhh! I've come to explain a few things to you and your friends and also about some hidden parts of your past. I've already informed the Mayor of your coming and the house has been cleaned every month and the garden too by the towns people. They've been hoping for a while for the Heartfilia's to return." 

"Of what stuff?" Gajeel asked an intimidating look washed upon his face, as he stepped forwards. 

"I'll apologise beforehand, its better to talk at your new house." she replied before walking to the right of their current direction. They all exchanged looks before following the Faunus.

 

"So what do you want to talk about herbs?" Gajeel asked. All sitting in the clean living room that was fairly large.

The Faunus cocked an eyebrow at the nickname but shook it off. "To begin my name is Mint Deerlove, and I apologise for the way your Guild has acted. I can say it's safe to say it here as there is no presence that I sense here. I am otherwise known as the current Deer spirit, we needed to find the heir to the throne of The Between Realm. With your help we could. I noticed that someone was using Dark Magic on the rest of your Guild. Although I couldn't get rid of it I knew that the Dark Magic would end today on a time limit. So we had our plan spoiled and had no choice but to use a Maniplulation spell on them. For this I deeply apologise, but we were out of time." She bowed her head in apology.

"So who exactly is the new heir to your The Between Realm?" Carla asked being the only one able to speak during the current situation. 

"Ahhh my bad!" She stood up and bowed. "It's nice to meet you Lucy, our future Queen." 

Everyone stared at eachother in confusion and shock.

"EHHHHHH!!!!"


	3. Meeting 'them'...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find seek out and discover The Between Realm and the Spirits in there...

"Are you sure that you have the right Lucy? I mean you could've easily mixed me up with another by mistake." Lucy frowned at Mint.

The Faunus cocked her head stared with empty eyes. "No, I'm positive." she smiled a small smile.

"Gee hee! Well who knew that bunny girl is now a Queen." Gajeel smirked as Lucy gave a quick glare in his direction.

"Wait so if Fairy Tail didn't mean to hurt us does that mean we can go back?" Wendy spoke up.

All eyes turned to Mint waiting for an answer, she tapped a finger onto her fuzzy chin and tapped a foot. "Weeeelll... the dark presence may still be there for a while. But don't worry I'll keep an eye on Fairy Tail for a while. But I believe I should explain the real reason why we needed to find you so urgently, your majesty." Her gaze turned serious.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

"Welll, in The Between Realm there are various Realms that use this. The Celestial Realm, Haven Realm, Hell Realm and the Pocket Realm it's how magic users store their objects, like Erza Scarlet's magic," they all nodded in understanding ", then there's the Forbidden Realm..." her turquoise eyes drifted to the floor.

"The Forbidden Realm? Is there something bad about that realm?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, from what I've heard you used to from Dark Guild and in a group called the Element Four?" Juvia nodded her head in response. "Well think of that but their as all physical parts of the elements and on the power level of Guildarts. So these powerful people are the elements itself, part of the people who helped to create Earthland. And let's say that 1,500 years ago they went against the Laws that they agreed to with others to help create Earthland and was sealed away in their own realm. And somehow they escaped 50 years ago and that we needed our Heir's help with this situation which is now out of hand." She dared a nervous glance at her audience.

"So any traces of where- wait how old are you Mint?" Lucy questioned.

"On Earthland I'm 20, in The Between Realm I'm 2,000 years old." She smiled.

"...Ok then. So any ideas on where they could be?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but in order to imprison then again we need the power of the Queen to do that. And the fight will be pretty tough." grimacing at the thought.

Mint stood up and fluffed out her skirt. "We should go to The Between Realm now. If you want to know if I'm telling the truth." 

 

After a a short walk through the holiday house they ended up in the attic. The dimly lit place was fairly empty, excluding the mirror that stood in the centre, that lit up the attic. As they got closer they realised that was no reflection, except a light blue circle that was warped and kept on spinning. "Don't worry, once you get through you'll only feel like having a really bad hangover for a few seconds. It only happens the first couple of times..." she stepped through, the mirror a disappeared. Not wanting to get lost in what place that they may end up they quickly followed.

 

Their heads throbbed and everything in sight was distorted. But as quickly as it had come it went. In front of them stood Mint in the blue fog. She now wore a white kimono that blew in the windless air. It showed off her shoulders and had a white lace corset at her waist. As it blew it showed her deer-like legs that they never saw before.

"Let's be quick, the other Spirits are quite excited for all of your arrival." She continued to walk forwards in the fog, they all followed behind.

As they walked various doors came in sight. 

The Celestial Realm. The Deceased Realm. The Haven Realm. The Hell Realm. The Pocket Realm. The Dimension Realm.

They then reached two larger doors next to eachother: The Spirit Realm and The Forbidden Realm.

Mint pushed open the door to the Spirit Realm. "Come on.." they walked through and was hit with a blinding light, finding themselves in a large room. With a long table and many chairs.

 

"Mint!!!" A blur of brown launched itself at Mint and landed on top of her.

The turned their look down. A woman with light brown hair hugged the Faunus on the floor. Only to their surprise she had a long bottom half body of a snake. Her brown scales glittered in the light. She wore a white short dress that split at the sides. Yellow eyes with slited pupils.

"Uhhhh, good to see you too Askook..." the now seen as lamia, lifted her head of brown and stood up. Well on part of her serpent body to a normal height. 

"Ahhh! So you really did bring the Queen and her friends. Nice to meet you I'm Askook!" she waved her scaled hand at them. They smiled back.

The doors were thrust open to reveal a female centaur and a harpy.

"Oh! It great you're okay, so are these the Queen and her friends?" The centaur asked.

"Yep, Athena. I'd like you to meet: Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Pantherlily and Gajeel." She pointed her fingers at each of them to show who's who.

Athena walked towards them, in her light silver armour that went to her waist, which then went to her horse part body. Covered by a black skirt that showed some of her black horse legs with white tufts near the bottom. Her black hair was in a tight neat bun. Her olive eyes hovered over them. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all..." she bowed down on her two front legs, her arms in a Knight bow.

"It's nice to meet you too Athena." Lucy smiled.

"Hmmm, that blondie loos a lot like the old Queen." The harpy spoke.

Canary yellow wings sprouted form her back. Yellow hair surrounded her youthful face with blue eyes. Her bird claw hands tapped her chin in thought as she strolled  over to them on her bit claw feet. She wore a short sleeved Lolita style dress. That ended just above her knees. 

"'Cause she's her daughter, Maho!" Askook shrieked, her snake-like tongue hissing out quickly.

"So you're telling me these type of creatures actually exist?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Juvia thinks you are being rude Gajeel-Kun!" Juvia spoke.

Maho glanced at them and then cocked her messy yellow hair. "Yeah! If dragons exist then we should too, Ryuu would be disappointed in you dragon slayers!" Maho scolded.

"Ehmmm, who's Ryuu?" Wendy nervously asked.

"Oh! She's the dragon Spirit." she said cheerfully. Gajeel and Wendy gasped and turned to eachother with a hopeful glance. 

"So let me guess, Maho you're the bird Spirit. Athena is the horse Spitit and Askook is the snake Spirit?" Carla asked. 

"Yes, though there aren't Spirits for every type of animal. I do believe it's getting late, tomorrow you'll be able to meet the other Spirits and talk about your training. Allow me to show you to your rooms." Athena said as she trotted to the door. Leaving Mint, Askook and Maho in the room.

"When do we tell her her the true past Mint?" Askook questioned.

"The deceased Queen sad she'll unlock them through her own strength. We must hold faith in our new Queen..." they all looked down.

Sad looks in their eyes...


	4. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saudade, that nostalgic feeling of wanting to be with someone you love. The perfect way Natsu Dragneel feels right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'd didn't really know what else to write

The salmon haired dragon slayer walked as slowly as he could to get to his house. Normally when he was feeling down he'd go to Lucy's. 

Hell, even when she pissed at him from breaking and entering it still managed to put a smile on his face. Lucy was gone, all because  he couldn't stop himself from falling under the spell of a stupid deer. 

 

**In the Spirit Realm:**

_Achoooo!!!_

"You okay Mint?" Askook raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm, maybe I'm being talked about somewhere else... Probs Fairy Tail after what I did!" she exclaimed as she stroke a pose.

"Pfft! Your not that popular."

"What did you say you scaly fucker!"

"Shut up and go to bed, I won't be able to sleep tonight because of you two idiots!" Athena yelled.

**Back with Natsu:**

He took his time as he walked the long way round to get home. Happy thought it would be best if he stayed with the Strauss siblings that night to give Natsu some thinking space, well he didn't really want to incase Natsu hurt himself.

His salmon bangs covered his eyes as he quicked the ground with his sandals for the small pebbles on the paved street to scatter and bounce upon the surface. He wanted to go to Lucy's place, despite her not being there but there were two reasons why it would be a bad idea.

1.The Landlady might find him and kick him out, possibly banning him from the apartment lot.

2.It'd only remind him of Lucy too much, possibly with her scent still lingering about and cause him to be more upset.

So going home and stuffing his face in a pillow or some food may help to calm him down. 

As he passed through the market various store owners that he had come to know, due to his never ending appetite, waved at him and offered him any food. But as seeing him with his head down and not walking how he usually did in his cheerful way they decided to leave him alone. Although his depressing aura practically leaked off of him, making others around him cautious not to do anything stupid.

Much to his happiness, he eventually reached the rocky hill he climbed to get to his house. Just glad to be away from people. It didn't take him long to reach his house, he opened the door to the familiar messy house. But right now he began to think what Lucy would do about this.

"Might as well clean the place, it's not like I've got anything better to do. Maybe it might make Lucy a bit happy knowing that I'm finally tidying..." he muttered go himself with a sad smile. 

As he washed,scrubbed, dusted and mopped the only thing that he could really think about was Lucy. Her personality, her smile, her facial expressions, her voice. Those were common things he'd think about Lucy.

But now he was beginning to have thoughts that only perverts thought about. Her body. Most men who laid eyes upon his partner would only think about body. They wouldn't look past what physical features she had to look at the mental features she possessed. Her greatest feature for those pervy men were her breasts. So yeah, Natsu did have to notice how large her breasts were but until now, and apart from breast feeding babies, he didn't know what else they were for.

They were for pleasure. He'd often overhear the men talking about how to pleasure women but what he heard just simply went out the other ear. The men at the Guild did often talk about women and their bodies but they would talk about their personalities as well. Which Natsu found respectful.

But never had he thought about his partner,well now ex-partner in such a way. He had never thought about how nice it would be to squeeze her breasts underneath his hands and hear her moan in pleasure nor had he thought about licking and kissing her neck and leaving love marks all over her to tell others that she's his. Or kiss and suck on her vagina which would bring one of the best pleasures to her or kissing her glossy lips that looked perfect to be devoured . But think about having sex with her? No, that was completely wrong. She'd probably find someone else in her life, but he dropped the idea of thinking of Lucy with another man and growled at the idea. 

"Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He yelled as he cupped his face in his hands and fell backwards onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling like as if half expecting an answer.

He knew now that he felt lust and affection towards Lucy now, but that wasn't completely all it. He felt this strange feeling that he often heard Lucy talk about when someone was in love.

So now it was as clear. Crystal clear. He stood up and looked out the window, the night sky shone with the brilliance of the stars.

"I Natsu Dragneel am in love with Lucy Heartfilia. But I've now lost her before I knew I did..." and with that he collapsed onto the bed again and let his sorrows cry himself to sleep of the dark abyss...


	5. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit Realm has many Spirits. But will Lucy be able to bear the first truth?

"Up you get lazy Lucy!" Mint shouted as she yanked the pale blue covers off her body.

Lucy yawned and looked at the Faunus through watery eyes. "But Minnnt, its soooo early." She moaned.

"Its only 9:00, now get your ass outta bed already!" kicking the bed causing the blonde to fall off.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" glaring at the Faunus as she rubbed her butt.

Mint ignored and stared at another door. "You're lucky that the girls bath is connected to your room you know." Then she began to walk towards the door and opened it to reveal a tiled corridor, the faint sound of laughter drifting through.

Lucy sighed and then followed her, shutting the door behind her. Mint opened another door for steam to hiss through. Revealing a massive bath, well more like a hot spring, full of many girls. But not ordinary ones.

"Ahhhh! Lucy-San you're finally awake! Come into the bath it's really nice!" Wendy waded through the water and took Lucy hand guiding her into the bath.

"Ohhh! So this is the New Queen?"Lucy looked up to be greeted by a red haired lady, whose hair stuck to her like suckers. Scarlet octopus tentacles stuck out of the water around her. "I'm Umiko, the Sea Spirit. Now before you ask why it's not like the others titles you've met already there are too many species in the sea so we made into one. And I'm a octowoman type by the way." She smiled gently at Lucy with garnet eyes and Lucy returned the smile.

"So we are doing introductions now?" A dragon looking woman stood in the middle of the bath with her arms crossed. Her arms were scaled with white scales. But like every mother scale her body when caught in the slightest glimmer of light it'd have a rainbow haze upon it. A pair of big wings sprouted from her back, and a Tail that you could just see in the waters surface.Ivory hair and orchid slotted eyes. "Although it would be proper to do it in the meeting room I guess it's better to do it here since everyone probably will. Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuu, the Dragon Spirit." Lucy nodded her head in understanding but couldn't help but have a general respect towards her.

"Ahhh! Don't worry about Ryuu! She's too serious half the time. But give her some alcohol and she'll loosen up alright!" A young girl, looking around the same age as Maho, placed an arm around the dragon. Ryuu blushing in embarrassment. She had fern hair that went upwards in two spikes on either side. It was a short hairdo anyway. Two pairs of translucent wings were at her back and a Tail with a half triangle end wavered above the water. Her mulberry eyes showed nothing but happiness. But a hint of sadness. "I'm Latanya, the Fairy Spirit. I also represent dwarves, pixies, gnomes and the such." She smiled a brighter smile at Lucy.

"Wahhh! So fairy's actually exist!" Lucy gleamed with happiness.

"Ahhh! Juvia bet's Gray-Sama would be so happy!" Juvia gushed.

"Uhhh! You're always way too happy Latty." A werewolf face planted as she shook her head. Her tawny coloured hair rested upon her furry, beige shoulders. Furry ears and a Tail that sagged down into the water. Her sharp nails dug into her beige hip and her sharp fangs poked out. 

"Well happiness is the key to a great life!" Latanya protested, raising her hands above her head and her wings fluttering slightly. 

"I'm trying to get some peace and quiet up here you know!" They gazed up to see an Arachne. She layed down on her front on a webbed hammock. Her spider legs dangling off the sides. Her spider legs were a fuzzy mocha her arms had slight fur on them but not much. Metal coloured hair hung on her back, eight crimson eyes glared down at them. "Oh, hello there Queen Bee, I'm Jorogumo, the Spider Spirit." She smiled a full smile revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

"Ahhh! I'm Behemoth, the Creature Spirit. I pretty much represent creatures such as Chimera's ,like myself, and Griffins." A girl with bronze hair waved from the side of the bath. She had a furry bronze chest, her bronze hair almost looked like a lions mane. A goat horn and a dragon's horn was on top of her head. She had paws that looked like a lions, and shaggy, slate grey goats legs. A pair of cider dragons wings on her back. A amber snake was her tail, swishing from side to side and hissing out its forked tongue.

"Hmmm? Oh I'm supposed to say who I am?" A pistachio skin coloured girl, who was sat next to Behemoth pointed at herself in a lazy manner.

"Yessss! You idiot!" Askook hissed. The lazy girl rolled her eyes and stretched.

Her head then suddenly fell off! "Ahhhh! Is she ok!" Wendy screamed, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, no need to worry, I'm a dullahan. I'm Meika by the way, the Undead Spirit. Representing zombies, dullahans and doppelgängers." Her dandelion eyes looked at them. Her body then picked up her head and placed back onto her body. Allowing her short teal hair to rest upon her shoulders.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all!" Lucy smiled at all of them.

"Oi Risha stop being shy and say hello!" Ryuu scolded. Then a tall well built woman stood up. She had raven horns that poked out of her cinnamon hair, with furry ears poking out from the sides. She poked her fingers together in a nervous motion and rubbed her furry thighs together. "Errrrmm.... I'm ahhhh Risha the ahmmmm Bull Spirit." She began to blush hard as her tail beat the surface of the water.

"There's no need to beat the water Risha! It has feelings as well!" Umiko said.

"I-I'm sorry Umiko-San I d-didn't mean too!" She waved her hands out in apology as her tail lifted up from the water. 

"Surprisingly, Risha here is the youngest among us, and Latanya the oldest. Funny right?" Mint smirked.

"Juvia thinks that is very confusing." The water wizard commented. 

"There's no need to be shy Risha, I don't bite!" Lucy comforted.

Risha sniffled and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. She raced towards Lucy and squeezed her in a bear hug. Crushing the poor Celestial Mage in her breasts. "Wahhhhh! You're tooo niiiiiice!" She wailed.

"Uhhhh! Risha you're crushing me!" Lucy struggled. 

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" She gently released Lucy from her iron grip. 

Wendy then gazed at all the others in the room. Breasts. Breasts. Breasts. Breasts. Risha was supposed to be the youngest and she had the biggest.

"Why does everyone always have bigger boobs than me!" she wailed. Thus, catching everyone's attention.

"Y'know Wendy, there is a hack I know for getting bigger breasts quicker..." Askook slithered towards in the water. A mischievous smirk upon her face. 

"Ahhhh, what is it?" Wendy asked, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want me to fondle your chest for you? It is big enough to do so!" She wriggled her fingers in a menacing manner her smirk frowning bigger. 

Wensy yelped and covered her chest.

"You absolutely will not!" Carla yelped. Everyone laughed at the display. They then decided it was time to get out as they believed breakfast should be ready by now.

 

As they all walked towards the dining hall. They were greeted by Gajeel and Lily. 

"Geez, took you all long enough! We're starving!" Gajeel moaned. Only for Ryuu to bonk him on the head.

"Stop your yapping Son of Metalicanna!"

Their food was served by pixies. There were many choices: French toast, crumpets, eggs, bacon, pancakes and croissants. With many juices of choice, many teas and coffee.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said before digging in.

"Well, Lucy. You have many things to do before your Coronation. Training, and uncovering parts of your true past." Mint spoke as she shoved a piece of French toast into her mouth.

"What do you mean Mint?" Lucy asked as she sipped on some tea.

"You'll need to Master your Celestial powers. Celestial Spirit Magic isn't all about summoning Spirits you know. And your past, I believe we should tell her the first part? What do you guys think?" Mint asked the others. They all nodded.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde was starting to fret now.

"Lucy, your mother didn't just die of that illness. She erased your memory of all of this in hope that the Elements didn't get you of the Spell didn't work. In fact all of our parents died the same way..."! Risha spoke up. 

Lucy's eyes widened. "The Elements killed our parents before they were sealed away by them. They were all in bad shape, too bad for you to imagine limbs ripped off but they still pulled through the pain. That the first truth. The second was that. Your mother asked us to find you in this year as her last wish.  **Seal away the Elements, for good** "

Lucy dropped her tear cup, tears flowing down her face. Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel and Pantherlily all turned to look at her. Can she handle all of her true past ?


	6. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new home comes new responsibilities, so what are their responsibilities?

"Seal them away for good?" Lucy looked up, wiping at the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Hai, but you have much to learn before we can do that, but let's just hope that by the time we've finished training and have had your Coronation that they haven't done anything much." Jorogumo spoke her head resting upon her hands.

"But as an extra we'll also train your friends!"Latanya cheered.

"Thanks. You barely even know us yet your being so nice to us. Thank you!" Wendy smiled.

"Heh! After years of experience we know whenever someone deserves our kindness. And you all deserve it." Umiko said.

They had small chats as they carried on with their breakfast, Lucy was beginning to doubt whether they had really seen the horrors of what happened to their parents. 

"Well, who wants to begin their training now?!" Athena stood up from her sitting position.

"Ah, Juvia thinks that would be very nice!" she clasped her hands together and grinned.

"Well then, Gajeel and Wendy shall train with me. Juvia shall train with Umiko. Carla and Pantherlily with Maho. And Lucy with Jorogumo and Latanya. The rest shall continue with the search of the Elements!" Ryuu stood up and placed her clawed hands on her hips.  

"Ooh! I can't wait til- wait I do believe that when the heir has returned the time shall go back to normal in the Spirit Realm?" Behemoth asked.

"What do ya mean?" Gajeel questioned.

"Just as how the time runs in the Celestial Realm it's a bit like how it runs here. You'll be training for about 2 years and I think that... 8 years shall pass in Earthland." Ryuu calculated.

"8 years?! But what if Gray-Sama is wedded to someone?! What shall Juvia do?" Juvia panicked as tears began to build up in her eyes. 

"Hmmm, I believe Fairy Tail's S-Class trials are in 6 months. Maybe... Oi Umiko, Ryuu I'll need you both for this!" Mint evilly smirked. 

"And what's your plan?" Umiko nervously asked.

"Well, I could get you to make a charm to put on the Master to make him choose specific people to go and then since Acnologia owes Ryuu a favour we can make it look like he's trying to kill them but then they use Fairy Sphere and they'll be in a sleep for 7 years." she smiled.

"A-are you sure that'll work Mint?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! The only hard part will be putting the spell on the Master. But it's nothing I can't handle!" She pumped her fist in the air as she stood up.

"Well then let's begin out training before I get sleepy." Jorogumo stretched.

And so their training began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm lazy I won't spend much time describing how they did their training.  
> And sorry for the short chapter


	7. Searching for nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail are depressed, they've lost their Guild mates. They look to search, but what will become of that?

Natsu layed on his on his bed. His face was damp with tears, having to bear the thought of never being able to hold his Lucy again. Never see her smile, never hear her talk or laugh. To never smell her intoxicating scent ever again.

He sighed and rolled onto his back and gazed at the ceiling. His frown deepening and beginning to shatter as he gave another sob, covering his face and wailing.

He hated it when he cried. It made him feel weak. He eventually finished his sob and wiped at the remains tears. A stream of light shone through the closed curtain.

Signalling that it was sunrise, he pondered whether to go to the Guild or not. But then rejected the idea, he'd just cry again and again and again. H thought of getting something to eat but realised he wasn't hungry. 

Besides, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to make the walk through the pig-sty-of-a-house without breaking down into a sob again.

He the heard the loud banging on the door, probably one of the members from the Guild. But he was in no mood to talk to anyone at the given moment. So he rolled back into his side and quickly pulled the covers over him then buried the pillow over his head with his covers. 

Then the door was thrusted open and the clank of amour sounded to his bedroom door.

Erza. Just his luck.

"N-Natsu?" her voice sounded broke and horse. Almost like as if she didn't trust it to speak for her.

"I-I know that you would rather prefer to be left alone right now b-but we've organised a search party for them. M-maybe if we search hard enough w-we might be able find them. A-and I was w-wondering if you could help us catch their scent..." she trailed off as her voice failed her.

Of course! Natsu was too upset to think of that at the given time. They scent would still be lingering in the air at least.

He got out of bed and slipped on his sandals and walked towards the door. He opened it and there stood Erza.

Her eyes were slightly puffy and her nose was red. She cracked a smile when she saw him. "Let's go then... everyone's waiting outside..."

At least half of the Guild was standing there, in a messy state. A messy state of puffy eyes, paler skin, messy hair and clothes. 

Natsu walked and they all followed. As they passed the train station he caught a faint whiff of them. He bolted in and darted around the station like a mad man. Then he came to a spot where it just stopped. He frantically sniffed around the spot but found nothing. 

Everyone stopped behind him and waited. "N-Natsu what is it?" Levy nervously asked, you could practically hear the hope in her voice wishing it wasn't going to be what going to happen.

"T-their scent... I-it's go-gone....." that left their souls in deeper sorrow.

They now knew that they had truly lost their Guild mates.

"W-we'll have to r-rely on inf-information then. We-we'll do another s-she-search wh-wh-when everyone's better." Erza stated as she sadly trudged away. Everyone left with tears down their face.

And here he was. Back on his bed, covers over him. Sobbing. Sobbing hard. Very hard. It was uncontrollable. He had lost her. Maybe even forever.

 

But is what they always think... Don't you agree?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	8. Show and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master is back, but how will he handle the new found news?...

"W-welcome back Master..." Mirajane attempted to say as normally as she possibly could. Her eyes puffy and wiping a glass that was far too shiny to be wiped.

Makarov glanced around the Guild and went to his usual spot on the bar. "Alright! What's wrong with you brats?" He yelled crossing his and and standing on the bar counter Mira handed him a beer.

"W-we've lost them and it's our fault!" Erza shouted as tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes.

"It's not exactly our fault Erza! It was that faunus chick's fault! If she hadn't placed the spell on us then it wouldn't be our fault!" Gray bravely yelled at Erza. Everyone was shocked. Argue against the Erza? That was a death wish straight to hell.

"I-I know Gray, if only we were able to withstand the spell..." tears began to freely fall from the scarlet haired maidens eyes as she had hung her head in shame.

"Who's gone? What Faunus? And what spell?" Makarov questioned. 

Mira spoke up in a shaken voice as the rest believed their voice would give out on them. "Yesterday Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily and Gajeel left the Guild... It turns out we under the spell of a Faunus. She had mint green hair and used a manipulation spell on us. We couldn't pick up their scent either..." she trailed and found interest at the bottle of beer that she held in her hands.

The Master sighed and sat down on the bar, his head in a hand as tears built up in his eyes. He took his head out of his hands and looked up at the Guild. "Listen up you brats! I'll give you two days to mope around then we begin. We'll search all over Fiore if e have to until we find them!" The Guild cheered and raised their hands as the Fairy Tail salute. 

 

After a quick drink everyone began to chat about their plans in two days. Levy skipped off to the library, Cana any possible gossip she has picked up on and everyone in an excited but still sad mood.

The Master went to his office to sort out some papers. He was about to sit down at his desk when a voice sounded in the room. "Wow Macky! You sure know how to encourage them!" He turned around to see a figure sitting on one of the beams at the top.

"Wh-" he stopped upon realising she matched Mira's description of the Faunus his body began to fizz with magic as he got ready for an attack.

The Faunus gave a giggle, but it sounded more from a horror film. "Jeez, it's  rude to attack visitors you know." She lifted her hand up as the sleeve of the white kimono sagged over.

"Your are no visitor here! Get out!" He had to try his hardest to keep his voice down.

She pouted and kicked her legs. Placing her hands on either side of her. "Not even when I have request? Well it's more like from your old members.." she gazed down into his eyes with a taunting grin. Her eyes glinted with evil laughter.

"Tch! Fine but make it quick." He commanded.

"Touché. Well their doing some....stuff at the moment and well on request. Although it's mostly for Juvia we would like these people to go on the S-Class exam. Natsu Dragneel, Elfman, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberano, Levy McGarden and Gray Fullbuster. The rest can be of your choice. And there's something out, it tells you of your future." she took a slip of paper out of her hair and read:

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Fun at first**

**And fights for power**

**Hopes are lost in a dark battle**

**Tears shall spill**

**And blood shall shed**

**The black wings fly upon them**

**For they shall be coated with light**

**And she shall appear**

**To aid them all**

**In a sleep of many years**

 

 

She folded it up and put it away. "I must leave now. Oh and one more thing, don't bother to try and fight me. Your efforts will be futile..." then she vanished in a gust of wind. 

Makarov stood where was and just thought about what she read out. Dark battle? Black wings? Light? Sleep? He had no idea what that meant but he must make sure his children would be safe...

 

But would this threat compare to the bigger threat soon to come?...

 


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to train them, but are they tough enough for the trials?...

"Did you give to Makarov, Mint?" Lucy asked. She knew, and the rest of them knew that it was weird to call their previous Master by his first name.

"Yup~ I can see why you love that Guild so much." She scratched her head and then looked at the group. "Well you've all had your set to settle in and now it's time to train!" She pumped her furry fist into the air with a wicked grin spread across her face.

 

(I can't be asked to go into chapters of detail of their training, so this chapter will be the start of the training and in another chapter, maybe a chapter or two after this one will be the ending of their training)

 

Ryuu walked down the corridor till they reached a room with a dragons head on the front. She opened it wide enough for al three of them to walk in before it shut.

"I'm not sure how hard your dragons trained you but I assure you I'm not going to go that easy on you. Earth Dragon Roar!" Ryuu quickly spun around as the spell came out of her mouth.

Gajeel and Wendy barely dodged the attack as it hit the wall behind them. "Good, but not good enough. Sky Dragon's Wing attack!" Once again they dodged it got were blown back slightly from the string winds that were sent their way.

"I'll teach you how to get better in your own elements. Iron Dragons Club!" She swung her fist down hard into the ground causing the ground to shake.

"But also teach you in combined elements. Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" The Roar advanced towards them. 

Gajeel looked at Wendy and she looked back. They both smirked as their bodies fizzed with magic as they took the attack head on.

Ryuu smiled and gazed at the two dragon slayers,  _you taught them well huh?_ She thought of Metalicana and Grandeeny.

A flashback came into her mind, a dragon woman with white scales screamed in front of the younger her. 

Her pure scales were anything but what they represented, they were half torn of revealing the red muscles beneath. Blood stained her grey hair.

Her orchid eyes rolled back in pain as her screams turned into a dragon's roar. The curled horns on top of her head was gripped by hands as they roughly tugged upon them.

Warm tears rolled down her face as she looked into the dying eyes of the woman in front.

"Mummy?"

The flashback ended, she shook her head and looked back at the two dragon slayers that had just finished tackling her attack.

"Well then, let the real training begin! Snow Dragons Raging Blizzard!" 

 

Umiko opened the door to reveal a large pool in the middle of it. 

"Juvia thinks that this room is really pretty." Juvia gawped as she stared at the designs around the place.

"Why thank you. It's designs from Atlantis, in fact if you swim down in the pool you'll eventually reach it." Umiko waded into the water and beckoned Juvia to come in with her.

The water Mage quickly rid of her hat, shoes and overcoat and waded over to her.

"So Juvia, you use water magic, right?"

"Yes, Juvia does and Juvia is the water." The bluenette responded.

The Octowoman chuckled and looked at her. "Well then, it'd be quite easy to progress your magic then. But you need to be one with the water. The water isn't always rough like everyone else thinks, it can be gentle and beautiful." Umiko said as she flicked her hand up, the water raised and began to dance around her.

"You need to feel what the water feels, and share what you feel with it." She began to dance and th water obliged to dance with her.

"Though the water dances differently for everyone. If you don't get it at first just think of it as a person..." Umiko opened her eyes and stopped dancing the water dropped and stilled. "Your turn Juvia."

Juvia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She raised her hands and began to dance. She focused on Gray and began to think of the possible futures that they could have together.

She opened her eyes to see the water making beautiful patterns in the air, she looked at Umiko who gazed at her and the water and she just heard her whisper "Beautiful..." 

A tear came out of her eye as it soaked into her skin. Then she had a flashback.

A squid woman was crying in pain a few metres in front. The two longer tentacles were tied together, the hot temperature of their surroundings hurt their skin. Drying up all of the water that they attempted to cling to. Then man bit into the knot of the two tentacles.

The woman screamed as she continued to cough out blood. The two gaping holes in her chest displayed two hearts half hanging out.

The man chuckled and brought his fist back, the skin of lava cackled again with fire he then thrust it through the middle of her chest as the woman's eyes rolled back. Stopping her screams. The two bitten tentacles began to spit out small amounts of blood.

The man brought out his fist as he held her heart. The woman fell forward as she smiled sadly at the young Umiko.

"Mother!" 

 

"Umiko are you okay?" Juvia washed a hand in front of her as Umiko continued to cry and stare at her.

"Hmm, what is it Juvia?" She asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"Juvia noticed that Umiko was crying." The water Mage furrowed her eyebrows at the octowoman.

"Oh dear, it was just some memories triggered. Well looks like you've passed the this stage of training. From now on I'll help to develop your use of water in its original form and in other forms. Ice, snow and steam." Umiko smiled as Juvia's smiled widened.

 

"The key to flying faster and for longer is be one with the sky." Maho explained as she stood on a cloud with Pantherlily and Carla beside her.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Carla stated.

"It's like being friends with the Sky and flying with them." Maho flapped her feathered wings and lifted herself with off the ground. "Just imagine flying with Sky Angels." She flew off suddenly making the cloud that they were on drift back. 

Maho raced around the Sky room, leaving a round circular disk of clouds to form at her feet. She did a U-turn and headed back for them. She slowed down and hovered above them.

"It's not easy doing this you know. It takes a lot of work, it's easier to become one with the water than the sky. Our training will be simple, I'll help you with your current skills and in different forms. Carla I think you could use a transformation magic that could make it easier for you to fight. Yup, this'll be fun." The harpy punched her clawed fist into the air.

 

"Your training will be easy in the first year Lucy, but the second year won't be." Latanya began as she fluttered to sit on the table.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"You'll learn all the spells there is to know about Celestial Magic, it isn't just summoning Spirits you know. Then in the second year you'll learn all the spells that the Queen has to know. It's not many but it can take a lot of consumption of magic. So at the beginning of your second year of training we'll have a potion made for you that shall help with the expansion of your magic." Jorogumo explained.

"Well then, what do I need to know first." Lucy smirked.

And so they had all began their two years of training...


End file.
